Pokemon Mercia! (A Real-life pokemon Fanfic!)
by Guest98101
Summary: Avoiding all theories of Pokemon World being our world, what if the concept existed on the earth as it is now? all animals, birds and fish that exist today were Pokemon that could be caught and had individual types? What if there was a big regional league twice a year? This adventure follows four trainers from the Mercia region (ie -Central Briton), to become Pokemon Masters.
1. Prologue

While the adventures of Ash, Pikachu and the rest of the gang continue, a new dream awakens for four young children in a distant land.

"Hello there! Glad to meet you!

My name is Piers; people refer to me as the Pokemon Professor!" Piers stood in the centre of a small dark auditorium, facing the 4 new trainers, who were gazing in wonder at the slides being shown behind him.

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon – as you know; they are creatures who inhabit this world in many different shapes and sizes! For some people, Pokemon are pets, while others use them for battle. As for myself – I study them as a profession. You four have been chosen, because of your amazing skills, to represent Rushmore town as the first of us to journey out into the new lands. This is a great honour – I hope you understand, so make the most of it!"

The four youths nodded nervously.

"Good, good!" He smiled "You should all do fine! So, your very own Pokemon Legends are about to begin! A world of dreams and adventures awaits, so without further ado let's go! Tomorrow is the induction day, in which you will all receive your own "Starter Pokemon". Here are the three we currently have at the lab." He flicked his remote and a picture of a Rabbit came up onto the screen. One of the boys scoffed, and then quickly tried to conceal it in a cough.

"Now I'm sure you are all very familiar with this – The Dwarf Lop is an active grass type, who's quite playful and easy to care for. Worth considering if you're looking to go for coordinating or breeding... Anyway, next –" he flicked the remote again, and up came the picture of a young cat came up onto the screen.

"Another obvious one," he continued "The British short-haired is a fire type. It can be a bit harder to handle, but is also quite passionate about what it's doing. Pretty good if you're looking into Breeding or Training... And finally..." The slide changed once more to reveal a majestic young Puppy, standing tall and proud.

"That is more like it!" shouted the same boy who had scoffed previously.

"The Labrador Retriever – This canine is a water type, which has tonnes of potential, and is relatively easy to train. For all you youngsters who want to become a league champion – this is the Pokemon for you!" He paused to let them take it in. All four of the youngster's eyes sparkled. Then it was over – the presentation went off, replaced by the overhead lights.

"And that's it." He concluded "Now, we only have one of each Pokemon, and we'll be operating under a first-come first-serve basis. Make sure you get here quickly." A young boy put his hand up.

"You have a question, Luke?"

"Yes sir. Um, you only showed three Pokemon..."

"Correct, I did."

"But there are four of us here... What happens to the last person who gets here tomorrow?"

"Just don't be the last person!" the Professor grinned. "Nevertheless, I know you'll all do great! The town is placing all of its hopes on you four, so tomorrow we'll let your journeys begin!"

* * *

"Professor, do you think any of them will make it?" The professor and his assistant were working late into the night, making final preparations for tomorrow's induction. The professor smiled.

"Of course! They've all shown they have what it takes, and I have faith in every one of them."

"OK, OK... but if you had to put money of one of them winning the League, who'd you put it on?"

"Are you trying to make a bet with me?" Piers asked suspiciously. They burst into laughter.

"Well, let's see... there's Oliver, who's rather quiet and needs to gain a bit of confidence... but he is very disciplined and super-efficient when it comes to actually doing something... Then there's Luke... probably the most passionate and very clever... but also very clumsy... There's Roy as well –"

"Oh yes that Red-head!" laughed the assistant.

"He's definitely the strongest of the four... And my money would be on him, if he wasn't so arrogant... That leaves Chloe..."

"Your money's on her?"

"She is the most balanced trainer, and has a lot of drive since she's the only girl of the group..."

They continued talking into the night, while four children dreamt of their adventures about to begin.


	2. The Day of Induction

It was in the early hours of the morning, when there was a knock at the door of the Lab. Wearily, Professor Piers went to the door, careful not to knock any experiments over. On opening it, he was surprised to see none other than the young trainer Oliver.

"Oh, my!" was his response.

"Please sir... Could I collect my Pokémon now?" the boy begged.

"Oliver..." the Professor started "Do you know what time it is?!" Oliver gasped;

"I'm not too late am I?"

"Too late? My dear boy you're more than early! I'm afraid my lab doesn't open until 8 O'clock!" Oliver's face fell, and he looked down at the ground.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry lad, you'll just have to be patient. Go home and come back at 8."

"I understand," replied Oliver, quickly turning and sitting on the steps of the porch. Silence.

"Oliver..." began the professor. Oliver turned, trying to look innocent. "... Are you really going to just sit there for the next 2 hours till my lab opens?" Oliver nodded.

"Alright..." sighed the professor "You can come in." Oliver's innocent expression turned into a cheeky smile, as he bounded into the lab with excitement.

"Now believe it or not, you're the first one here!" laughed the Professor.

"Does that mean I can pick any one I want?" asked Oliver in wonder.

"Yes." Replied the professor "If you just step this way, your first Pokémon lies in here..." They went through into another room, with all the classic lab equipment, as well as a computer for exchanging Pokémon, and a healer. The middle however, had 3 pads on the floor joined together to form a triangle. They were individually coloured – one red, one green and one blue.

"Alright, these three pads symbolise the three Pokémon's types." explained the professor, "Step on it to choose the Pokémon you want. Remember, for the Rabbit you want Leaf-green, the Kitten is under the Fire-Red, and the Puppy is Water-blue." Oliver slowly walked around the pads deep in thought.

"Take your time, this is an important decision." advised the Professor. Slowly Oliver nodded.

"I think I've made my decision." He said finally.

"Hmm, let me guess" replied the Professor "You're going for the Labrador Retriever? That seems to be the golden one everyone wants?" Oliver shook his head.

"The Puppy's nice and all, but I really feel the one I could... connect with most... is the Rabbit!" cried Oliver, jumping onto the green pad as he did so. The pad started to light up, and from under the surface a small pokeball broke into the real world. Oliver picked it up with awe.

"That's a very good choice, Oliver," said Piers "The fact that you already have an understanding of how to connect with the Pokémon in some way, just shows that you will be a great trainer!"

"Thank you, sir!" smiled Oliver "Alright come on out!" He threw the ball up in the air, causing it to open up, and spit out a red beam, quickly forming a creature, before disappearing, leaving behind a very small Rabbit. He laughed and quickly bent down to stroke his new friend.

"Wow – he seems to like very much!" wondered the Professor "Oh, and that reminds me... do you want to give a nickname to your new pet?"

"A nickname? Hmm let's see... I know! I'll call him Happy! Because that's what I am now... so happy!" laughed Oliver, standing up holding the little furrball in his arms.

"Well then, before I forget, here's your Pokedex and Pokeballs," continued Piers "Remember, once you capture more than six, they will start being sent straight back to the Lab." Oliver nodded happily.

"Thank you so much professor! I won't let you down!"

"Well, I guess that's that. Oliver and Happy, you are the first of us from Rushmore to undertake a journey like this, so do us proud!" Finished the professor.

"I won't!" laughed Oliver, as he ran into a new world, full of dreams and adventures.

* * *

The Professor continued in his lab, setting everything out, and retrieving the other two pokeballs and putting them on stands for the trainers. Perhaps he had been wrong about Oliver. Sure Oliver was quiet, but he knew what he was doing. His in-depth thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was 7 o'clock – the time at which his lab was opened to the public.

"Hello, there?" he said, opening the door. He wasn't surprised to find himself staring down at a little girl with blond hair, and an innocent face.

"Ah! Hello Chloe!" he added "I'm guessing you want a Pokémon, correct?" Chloe nodded eagerly.

"If that's OK with you professor-sir-I-" she began, but the professor waved the comment aside, inviting her into the lab as he did so. She stepped inside, with the same awe and wonder he'd seen past trainers portray as they had stepped into his lab for the first time.

"Now, I'm afraid another young trainer already got here, and has left with one of the Pokémon," he said, waving his arms over towards the three stands, two of which still had a pokeballs on them. He picked the balls up. "You can either have the amazing Labrador Retriever, or you could have the sensational British Short-Haired!" Chloe giggled

"Thank you professor-sir, but I've already made my decision." She picked up one of the metallic spheres. "I choose the puppy!" She stood tall and proud cuddling the ball in content.

"Nice choice!" laughed the professor. "Though, do you want to maybe let her out, and get to know you?"

"Oh, yes great idea!" she squealed, throwing the pokeball into the air, as she did so. A flash of light, and an excited little canine appeared before her. She barked delightfully, and ran up to lick her hand. Laughing, Chloe added "I made the right choice!"

"Do you want to give a nickname to your new companion?" asked the Professor.

"A nickname, eh? Hmm..." thought Chloe, turning to examine her new friend "I know! I'll call you Lucy!" Lucy barked happily in response. The Professor nodded happily. They would do fine.

He gave them the tools they needed; the Pokedex, pokeballs, and then wished them luck as he bid them farewell. They set off north into the great country park; where they were sure find all their dreams come true. The professor returned to his work, expecting another trainer to come very soon. But none came for quite a long time.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Oh no! I overslept!" Luke was out of bed in a flash, and got dressed as quickly as he could. It was nearly 9am, and if he wanted to have a hope of getting a Pokémon, he would have to get there ASAP! He picked up his pre-packed back and was out of the door before giving a chance to say goodbye at all.

The sand flew up in the air as he ran, and a group of magpies fled from the torrent of a young boy. The Professor's lab was on the other side of the town – about a mile away, and it would take about 10 minutes for him to get there. At least it would have been. As he left the main road, taking a short-cut through a minor back-street, someone bumped into him, causing him to trip and fall into the loose gravel, grazing his knees as a result.

"Ow, hey!" he yelled in protest, before stopping abruptly. Looking up, he saw Roy towering over him, looking arrogant and unfair as always.

"Watch where you're going!" retorted Roy, who was just as annoyed. "Oh, it's you Luke! Well whatever, just don't be so clumsy!"

"Me?!" gasped Luke "You're the one who bumped me!"

"Maybe, but you were running all over the place!" laughed Roy "And now I guess now that you're on the floor, it serves you right! Anyway, I'm off to the lab to get the best Pokémon! Smell ya laters!" With that he ran off in the direction of the lab. Slowly, painfully, Luke got up from the ground and continued, if a little slower, after Roy. Someday, he would beat that arrogant redhead. He would make sure of it.

* * *

"WHAT?! The puppy is gone?!" gasped Roy in horror. He sank to the ground, sadly fighting back the tears. The first round... he had lost... The professor walked up to him.

"I'm sorry Roy; another trainer came over a couple of hours ago, and took the Labrador Retriever. There might be another one you could be interested in though-"

"Please tell me it's the Cat!" The youth was on his feet again, looking at the professor desperately. "I won't take the pesky Rabbit!" The professor nodded slowly, his hand reaching into his pocket, before withdrawing a metallic round ball.

"The British Short-haired resides in this pokeball. It's yours if you want to claim it."

"Professor? I'll take it!" Roy grasped the ball, and tossed it into the air, summoning up a small grey feline. It at once bounded up to Roy, and purred softly. "Ha-ha! It's perfect!" laughed Roy, stroking the cat affectionately. "I think I'll call you Blaze!"

* * *

Luke finally reached the lab. It had taken him much longer than he had wanted thanks to the collision with Roy. His wounds still needed tending to, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he got a Pokémon. He hobbled up the stairs to the lab, before Roy appeared from the threshold.

"Ha, hi again Luke!" he scoffed "Guess who's got the most powerful Pokémon?!"

"You mean you got –"

"Yup," Roy lied. Everyone knew that the dog was the most powerful of the three starter Pokémon but still, he was ahead of Luke and that was what mattered.

"Grr, I'll show you!" growled Luke, brushing past.

"No you won't!" responded Roy, happily. "I'm just too awesome for you – already out of your league!"

"Never!" cried Luke running into the lab, away from Roy. As soon as he got a Pokémon, he would show him; he would make him pay.

"People usually knock." Sighed the Professor.

"Professor! I'm sorry, but is there still any Pokémon? I really wanted to start my journey today!"

The professor motioned Luke into the lab.

"Well, OK then. Which Pokémon do you want?"

"I'd like the Dog please!" gasped Luke. Piers shook his head.

"I'm afraid another trainer came in earlier, and took the Labrador Retriever." He said. Luke gasped. _Roy – Why?!_

"Um, OK then... Could I have the Fire type? The cat?" Again the professor shook his head.

"The British Short-haired was also taken by a trainer then this morning." said the professor.

"What?!" gasped Luke. Then he remembered how late he was. That was why. "In that case, I'll take the rabbit!" But again, the professor shook his head.

"The Dwarf-Lop was also taken." He sighed. No. That couldn't be. Luke wouldn't accept it. Was his journey over before it had begun?

"Please sir..." he begged "It was Roy... He knocked me on the way here, causing me to be late!"

"Are you passing the blame?!" the professor suddenly was angry at Luke. And it tore him. The professor was right. If he was to win he couldn't give excuses... he had to accept, and find another way.

"I guess I was..." he began, tearfully "But no, you're right. It's my fault I'm late. I'm sorry."

"Well, you're the one who lost today, so you reaped what you sowed." Replied the professor.

"Please sir... Is there any more?" pleaded Luke. The professor sighed.

"There is one, but I'm not sure if you're ready yet."

"Professor, I am! Please let me have it!"

"Very well then," nodded the Professor, reaching into his jacket "The problem is, it's untrained. It doesn't know how to respond or use moves – You'll have to start from the ground up." He handed the ball to Luke, who threw it out immediately, revealing the creature inside.

"Wow!" gasped Luke. "It's a hedgehog."

"Mmm-hmm, an electric type – it's very timid, and can be quite passive." explained the professor. The hedgehog peaked curiously around and started to explore.

"Luke, you've got a hard challenge in front of you," continued the professor "And it will be very tempting at points to give up. But if you persevere, even without an easy starter, you could become the best trainer of all four." Luke nodded, happily.

"Let's do this!" he said.

**WOW! THAT'S QUITE A LONG CHAPTER FOR ME! ANYWHO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? THE CHAPTERS WILL NOW BE BASED AROUND THE INDIVIDUAL CHARACTERS. SO OF THE FOUR, WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK WILL WIN THE LEAGUE?**

**SHY BUT CLEVER OLIVER?**

**INNOCENT AND READY CHLOE?**

**ARROGANT BUT STRONG ROY?**

**OR CLUMSY BUT DETERMINED LUKE? PLACE YOUR BETS ALL, THE ACTIONS JUST GETTING STARTED!**


End file.
